


Framework

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: When your best friend completely changes, claiming that the world around you isn't real, that she's your girlfriend, and that everything you've worked for is wrong, you have to deal with the consequences of her betrayal of Hydra...and you.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 26





	Framework

You were tired. You’d been working on this case for days. The others had left hours ago, leaving you to an empty office. You were about to give up, despite the consequences. You could handle the wrath of The Doctor. You closed your laptop, officially giving up, at least for tonight. You grabbed your jacket and headed out to your car. There wasn’t much traffic, and you made it home in record time. As you unlocked the door to your apartment, you heard movement inside. You pulled out your gun, prepared to attack whoever was inside and opened the door cautiously. 

“Who’s there?” You spoke, your gun raised. 

“(Y/N)! It’s me!” A form came out of the shadows.

“Skye? What’re you doing here?” You recognized her, finally, dropping the gun. “Is something wrong? Something that couldn’t wait for work tomorrow?” 

“No, I just-” She started second-guessing herself halfway through her sentence. “I wanted to check on you.”

“Okay?” You spoke, confused. She’d never done anything like this before. Something was wrong here. “I hope you haven’t been here long, I stayed late working on a case.” 

“No, uh, it’s fine. I haven’t been here long.” 

“Okay.” You said, still suspicious, “You can call me, you know. You don’t have to show up at my apartment to check on me.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” She said. “I should...I should go.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Your confusion and suspicion were growing. 

“Bye.” She rushed past you and out of the apartment. 

You went to bed, Skye on your mind. Something was off, but you couldn’t quite place it. You were going to have to keep an eye on her tomorrow. 

When you arrived at work the next morning, coffee in hand, Skye was already in a briefing. You were pulled into a separate one before you could even catch her eye through the glass. 

Over the next few days, you kept missing her. She seemed to be busy any moment that you had free. You were called into a meeting one day by May. 

“Skye’s gone rogue.” She informed the room. “We’re going to have to take her in.” 

It only took a moment for you to accept this information; she’d already been acting suspicious, this just made sense. 

“I’ve got a prisoner in interrogation who’s going to help us take her down.” She continued. “I expect that she’ll try to run. Be ready.” 

As a team prepared to take her in, May pulled you off to the side. 

“I know that the two of you are close, is this going to be a problem?” 

“No, it won’t be.” You spoke. “My allegiance is to Hydra, not to friendship, and certainly not a friendship with a traitor.” 

“Good. I want you to take the left staircase. She’s strong, she’ll make it far.” 

“Understood.” You nodded and left the conference room, prepared. You couldn’t believe that Skye had betrayed you. You were angry, but you couldn’t focus on that right now. You had to focus on taking her down.

You couldn’t make it to your position before you saw Skye rush out of the conference room. You watched her head to the elevator and you raced down the stairs to meet her. 

By the time you reached the front of the building, they’d caught up with her. 

“(Y/N), help me, please.” Skye called desperately when she saw you. 

“I don’t help traitors.” You spoke coldly. “And you betrayed us.” 

Three days later, you found yourself in interrogation with her. May thought a former friend might be able to get through to her, and apparently, you were a part of whatever delusions she was cooking up. 

You entered the room and sat down in the seat opposite of where she was supposed to be. She was sitting on the floor.   
“May seems to think I’ll have better luck with you. I told her that you’re probably insane and that there’s hardly any point in trying to deal with you at this point. Prove me wrong or at least make this visit worth my time.” 

“(Y/N), you have to remember!” Her voice was desperate and pain-filled. “It’s me, it’s Daisy, I love you! You love me!” 

“How could I love a traitor?” You returned. 

“I’m not a traitor, this isn’t real! Nothing here is real!” She tried again. 

You got up from your chair and made your way over to her spot on the floor, crouching down to her level. You slapped her. 

“I’m pretty damn sure that was real.” You spoke and returned to your seat. “Now, you know what I came here for, so why don’t you enlighten me to your involvement with the Resistance.” 

“I’m not involved in the Resistance.” 

“Is this how it’s going to be? You’re going to lie to the person that you claim to love?” 

“I’m not lying.” She spoke and you could tell that she was getting angrier and angrier. This was good; people often reveal more when they’re angry. They aren’t so guarded with their words. 

“I. Don’t. Believe. You.” 

“You don’t have to,” she spoke out of desperation again, “you just have to let me go! And then I can prove it to you, that none of this is real!” 

“Skye,” You refused to call her by the new name she was calling herself. “You belong here. You put yourself in here. You betrayed Hydra, and for that, you must pay.” You got up from your chair and stepped towards the exit. 

“(Y/N), please!” She cried and you shut the door before either of you could utter another word. 

“Nothing.” You informed May. “She gave me nothing.” 

“The Doctor won’t be happy to hear that.” 

“I know.” You sighed. “But she’s too wrapped up in her delusions. Apparently, she and I are in love.” 

You saw a worry flicker across May’s face, and you didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know what she was thinking. You were too close to this. She’d inform the Doctor of this, and you’d be kept far, far away from Skye. 

And your suspicions were 100% accurate. You didn’t see Skye again, barely even heard about her. 

That is, until you accidentally came across an escape. 

“(Y/N)!” She cried as she saw you, May in tow. 

“What the hell?!” 

“C’mon, (Y/L/N)!” May said, “We’re leaving!” 

“So you’re a traitor, too.” You narrowed your eyes and pulled out your gun. “I should’ve know that Skye would have friends.” 

“No, (Y/N), we’re not traitors!” Skye worked again to convince you. 

“There’s no time!” May shouted and hit you over the head. Your vision faded to black. 

When you awoke, you were tied to a chair. There was a man leaning against a table across from you. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), I’m Phil Coulson.” 

“What the hell?!” 

“Welcome to the Resistance.” He gave you a warm smile. 

“Let me go, you asshole! Hydra will kill you for this!” 

“Maybe they will. But that doesn’t change the choice that you have right now.” 

“And what choice is that? The easy way or the hard way?” You quipped. 

“No, it’s the choice to join us, or to stay here, tied to that chair, while we save the world.” 

“I’m pretty comfortable here, thanks.” You returned. “Skye and May might be traitors, but I’m loyal to Hydra. I’m not a bad guy.”   
“See, that’s where you’re wrong. Hydra is the bad guy! Don’t you see, they’ve been experimenting on Inhumans, they hurt anyone who tries to work against them, they’ve created an environment where they get to manipulate people’s fears and take control of every piece of life!” 

“You say ‘they’ as if I’m not one of them. I am. And I will die for Hydra if I must.” 

The man sighed and turned to leave, “Just think about it.” He spoke. “Think about Daisy, think about what side of history you want to be on.” 

You spit in his direction. 

Hours later, you received another visitor. As soon as you saw her face, you sighed and resisted the urge to roll your eyes. 

“(Y/N).”

“No.” You spoke before she could say more. 

“Just hear me out, okay?” 

You didn’t respond, and she took that as an invitation to continue. 

“This reality isn’t real.” She started and you didn’t hold back your eye-roll this time. “We’re in a place called The Framework. It’s a virtual reality, everything’s fake. Aida, well you know her as Madame Hydra, put all of us into The Framework: you, Fitz, Coulson, Mack, May, and Simmons and I put ourselves in here to get you out. In the real world, we all work for Shield and you and I are together! We have been since before I became an Inhuman. I just need you to remember who you are.” 

“You think I’ll remember you just because you knocked me out, tied me to this chair, and tell me that nothing I know to be true is real? I don’t. I don’t remember this life you say we had, I don’t remember this love you say we shared, and I certainly don’t remember working for Shield.” You spat the last word out with venom. 

“Please, (Y/N).” You could tell that she was about to cry. “Just try.”

“No.” You sneered. “I will never do anything for you. And I. Will. Never. Love. You.” 

A tear slid down her cheek and she stared at you for a moment before responding. “I’m not giving up on you. Not until my last breath.” 

“We’ve got to go!” May appeared in the doorway. “Simmons found the last doorway to the real world. Now’s our only chance.” 

You found yourself on a jet, hands still bound together. A man you deduced to be this “Mack” that she’d mentioned was eyeing you suspiciously. 

“And why is she here?” He spoke. 

“She may be Hydra in this reality, but she’s good in the real world.” May returned. 

“I’ll always be Hydra.” You snarled. 

“Shut up.” Her voice was hostile. 

You didn’t speak after that. Your eyes evaluated every single bit of the plane, determining the strengths and weaknesses of the people on it. You came to the conclusion that the only way you had any chance at escape was if they were to split up when you landed. Even then, it seemed to be pretty pointless. There were too many of them, and they were too skilled. 

You had to admit that you were resigned to whatever fate that they chose for you. A sigh accidentally escaped your lips. A couple of people looked over at you, and you leaned your head against the wall of the jet and closed your eyes. 

When the plane finally landed, May pulled you up from your seat. 

“Come on.” She muttered. 

She dragged you through the facility, taking out any resistance that was encountered. Finally, you reached the others, in front of some sort of vat. 

“I don’t know how long I can hold it.” Skye spoke, “But I’ll do my best.”

Suddenly, she was shooting some sort of energy from her hands, something you’d never seen her do before. 

“You’re an Inhuman.” You exclaimed.

“Let’s go!” May tugged you harder towards the pit, vat, whatever it was. She pushed you into it. 

For a moment, everything was black. 

Black.

Black.

Black. 

Your lungs inhaled as much oxygen as they could. You gasped and your eyes opened to harsh light. Your mind was everywhere at once, and then it focused one thought. 

“Daisy!” You cried out.


End file.
